Video teleconference systems (VTCs) are used to connect meeting participants from one or more remote sites. This allows for many participants to review material and collaborate on the material across a geographically distributed area. VTCs are a useful tool for supporting geographically distributed review of engineering designs and artifacts. There are many network based tools, such as GoToMeeting, WebEx and many others, that are useful tools for supporting geographically distributed review of engineering designs and artifacts. However, these tools are ineffective for supporting creation of engineering artifacts and design.